Bertemunya Team 7 Lama dan Team 7 Baru
by Nanabi no Shisui
Summary: Team 7 Lama dan Baru bertemu! Apa jadinya ya? /oneshot/ Author : sageofThepath


Pada suatu hari, Naruto sedang berjalan jalan di Akademi

"Hmm.. kira kira team 7 lama seperti apa ya?" gumam Naruto

Lalu ia bertanya pada Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei, aku ingin tahu team 7 lama itu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto

"Kurasa kau harus melihatnya, tapi nanti. Temui aku di belakang monumen hokage, jam 3, bawa juga Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai juga ya.." jawab Kakashi. Lalu ia pergi

Naruto menganga. Author menganga. Konoha menganga. Dunia shinobi menganga. Para kage menganga. Sampai keluarga Beckham dan alien pun menganga #plak

"Hey author! cepat lanjutkan! pakek nama Beckham dan alien pula.. -_-" gerutu Naruto

"Wah aku harus menelpon mereka!" ucap Naruto

Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan SMS kepada San-S (Sasuke Sakura Sai).

Isi SMS-nya :

"Hei, tolong temui aku di dekat kantor Hokage, jam 3, OK?"

Sasuke POV

kring nong kring nong kring nong! handphone Sasuke berbunyi

"Sasuke, ayo bangun! ada SMS dari Naruto.." ajak Mikoto dengan lembut

Sasuke terbangun seketika

Lalu ia membacanya

"Hmm.. aku harus segera kesana!" gumamnya

Sakura POV

Sakura sedang santai menonton TV.

Tiba tiba...

Cha! Cha! Cha! Cha! handphone Sakura berbunyi

"Siapa... lagi ini..." gerutunya

"!"

Sakura langsung bergegas pergi

Sai POV

"na..na..na.." Sai sedang melukis 5 wajah Hokage

tiba tiba...

kriiiiiiiing! sangat keras sampai Tsunade marah marah karena itu

"Kau itu Sai! nada dering sms tidak usah besar besar!" Tsunade marahnya minta ampun sampe hampir ngehancurin Lembah Akhir

"Maaf Tsunade-sama..."

Lalu Sai membaca SMS-nya

"!"

"gampang, tinggal jalan 1 langkah.. ^_^" ucapnya

Kakashi POV

dia pergi ke rumahnya. Lalu ia menelpon dua orang.

"Halo?"

"Ya?"

"Cepat pergi ke belakang Monumen Hokage!"

"Baik!"

"Halo?"

"Halo?"

"Saipa ini?"

"Siapa kali, ini dengan kediaman Gekkou Hayate"

"Eh maaf salah sambung, ini aku Kakashi"

"Ya sudah"

"Halo?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa pergi ke belakang monumen hokage?"

"Tentu, arigato"

Naruto POV

Lalu Naruto dan San-S bertemu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ayo ke belakang monumen hokage!" ajak Naruto

"Kau ini, bilang saja kita kesana!" gerutu Sai

Kakashi POV

Dua orang itu sampai di sana

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Sudah! ayo bersembunyi! ini topengmu! Kalau kau tidak usah pakai topeng!"

"-_-"

Author POV

Lalu Team 7 + Sai datang

"Guru Kakashi!" T7+S

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Ayo beri salam pada mereka!" KKS

"Mereka dimana?" NRT

"Sudah katakan saja!" KKS

"Konnichiwa!" T7+S

"Konnichiwa!" 2

"Rasanya aku pernah dengar suara itu, tapi siapa ya?" gumam Sasuke

Lalu dua orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Yang satu memakai flak jacket dengan baju khas Uchiha dan yang satu memakai flak jacket dengan baju masa kecilnya yang diperbesar

"OBITO!" Sasuke sangat kaget

"Aku sudah menduganya!" ucap Itachi

"Kakak? Kakak mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke

"Hey, author tidak mengetahuinya ya?" tanya balik Itachi

Back to Sasuke POV SMS

kring nong kring nong kring nong! handphone Saskue eh Sasuke berbunyi

"Bu, bangunkan Sasuke dong, kalau aku yang membangunkan, pasti ia tidak akan bangun!" suruh Itachi

"Ya sudah..."

Setelah Mikoto membangunkan Sasuke, diam diam Itachi mengikuti Sasuke

Back to Normal

"Oh begitu?" kata Saskue

"Hey author memangnya aku ini kue apa? cepat lanjutkan!" gerutu Sasuke

"Hmm... kira kira ini siapa ya?" tanya Sakura

"Coba tebak! Naruto, ayahmu tidak pernah menceritakanku ya?" tanyanya

FLASHBACK Naruto

Naruto menghampiri Minato

"Ayah, apa ayah mempunyai murid?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja!" jawab Minato

"Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto

"Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, dan Rin Nohara" jawabnya

BACK TO NORMAL

"RIN!" ucap Naruto spontan

"Eehh... ngomong ngomong apa kau juga seorang ninja medis?" tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja!" jawab Rin

"Selain Team 7, siapa saja teman perempuanmu?" tanya Sai

"Setidaknya Kurenai dan Shizune" jawab Rin

"Guru Kurenai? Nona Shizune?" Sakura teringat sesuatu

"Mengapa?" tanyanya

"Guru Kurenai adalah sensei dari Team 8, sedangkan Nona Shizune adalah asisten dari Hokage Kelima, yaitu Tsunade-sama" jelas Sakura

"Woow, ternyata Shizune bisa sehebat itu..." gumam Rin

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto?" saran Kakashi

"Ya!" semuanya serentak

lalu mereka berfoto

DAN APA YANG TERJADI?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fotonya dijual online oleh Obito dan dijual seharga 20 juta Ryo! *karena Obito buka topeng dan Kakashi buka masker


End file.
